Studies focus upon clinical measures of central dopamine metabolism with particular emphasis upon the effects of long-term neuroleptic treatment. Specific measurements in human and supporting animal studies include CSF and plasma homovanillic acid (HVA), cyclic AMP, and GABA. Goals of the project are to 1) determine which biochemical indices of central dopaminergic activity are most valid for clinical studies, 2) measure these substances under clinical conditions using well-characterized patients and standard assessment of clinical effects and side effects, 3) assess the relationship between the biochemical and clinical data in the course of neuroleptic treatment.